A Ranger Reunion
by Ryan T. Morris
Summary: A sequel to the popular “A Christmas Reunion.” This time, the Dino Thunder Rangers join Kimberly and Tommy as they go to the annual reunion of former Power Rangers Mighty Morphin and Zeo only which this year is being held in Peekskill, New York.
1. Chapter 1

A Ranger Reunion: Chapter 1  
By Ryan T. Morris

Summery: A sequel to the popular "A Christmas Reunion." This time, the Dino Thunder Rangers join Kimberly and Tommy as they go to the annual reunion of former Power Rangers (Mighty Morphin and Zeo only) which this year is being held in Peekskill, New York.

Notes: _Power Rangers _and all related characters are the property of The Walt Disney Company. _The Facts of Life _and all related characters are the property of Sony Pictures Television. Before I start this story I want to answer a question posed in one of the reviews for "A Christmas Reunion." Yes, the character of Kristen is based on the character of the same name from the TV movies "Once upon a Christmas" and "Twice upon a Christmas" Please Read and review.

It was one week before Christmas, and Kim was in Tommy's kitchen making Christmas cookies. Since Kim gave up the Powers of Santa Claus she had been staying in one of Tommy's guest rooms. As she was rolling out the dough, the doorbell rang. She went to the front door and said, "Hi, Kira,"

"Hi, Kim," said Kira, as she walked in.

"Tommy and the guys just went out to the wood to get a tree for the house."

"I can't believe Dr. O waited so long to get a tree for the house."

"Yeah," said Kim, with a laugh, as she walked into the kitchen.

Kira followed her, "Mmm, smells good in here."

"I'm making some cookies for later. So, why are you late? Tommy said you guys were going to be here around 3."

"Yeah, band practice ran late."

"I see. By the way Kira, did you bring your guitar?"

"Yeah, they are both in my car."

"Good, after dinner, I'll get my guitar from upstairs and we'll play a little for the others."

Kira smiled, "I'd like that. So, do you need a hand?"

"Sure." said Kim, as she set a tub of cookie cutters on the counter.

Kira picked up a star and started cutting, "So, how are you enjoying being back in civilization?"

"I'll tell you, the North Pole is nice but being in Reefside with Tommy is even better. Besides, it wasn't like I spent the whole time at the North Pole."

"I see. Kim, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Kira."

"Do you ever miss being a Power Ranger?"

Kim's face went pale, "How did you know I was a Power Ranger?"

"Well, when Dr. O got kidnapped..."

"When did that happen?"

"A couple weeks after me, Conner and Ethan became Power Rangers ourselves. Didn't Dr. O tell you he help us become Power Rangers?"

"No, he didn't," said Kim, sounding a little upset.

"Oh..."

"Let me guess who's who," Kim looks at Kira, "you're the Yellow Ranger."

"Yes."

"Conner's the Red Ranger and Ethan's the Blue Ranger."

"That's right."

"Who's the White Ranger?"

"Trent."

"And, the Black Ranger?"

"Dr. O."

"WHAT?"

Just then they heard the front door open, they went into the living room and saw the guys coming in with a 6 foot Christmas tree. Tommy saw Kim and Kira and said, "Hi, ladies, what do you think of the tree?"

"Thomas James Oliver, you have some explaining to do!"

"Uh, oh," said Conner, "She used your real first name, Dr. O."

"And all three names," said Ethan.

"You are in big trouble," said Trent.

Tommy smiled, "Um, what's wrong, Beautiful?"

"Don't Beautiful me!" said Kim, "Why didn't you tell me you where involved with Power Rangers again?"

"I guess it slipped my mind."

"I knew you had a bad memory! But, I didn't think you could actually forget you're a Power Ranger!"

"Kim... Why don't we go in the kitchen."

Tommy and Kim go into the kitchen, "Why didn't you tell me?" asked Kim, as she went back to work on the cookies.

"I thought you knew," said Tommy, "I mean, you were Santa Claus."

"Just because, I was Santa, doesn't mean I know everything."

"I'm sorry, Kim. Your right, I should have told you. But, the thing is the five of us are semi-retired as Rangers."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, we still have our powers but we have defeated our enemy."

"I see."

Tommy walks up to Kim, "Can you forgive me?"

Kim smiles, "Of course." and they kiss, "Now, you and the others go decorate the tree. While I finish up the cookies and start dinner."

"OK," said Tommy, then he gave her another kiss and headed back into the living room.

A few hours later, Tommy, Conner, and, Ethan were sitting in the living room, looking at the Christmas tree, and listening to Kim and Kira singing and playing _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_. Then, Haley and Trent came in, each carrying a tray of cookies and hot cocoa. When Kim and Kira finished, the group applauded, they stood up and bowed. "OK, everyone," said Kim, "feel free to help yourself." Everyone took a mug of hot cocoa, and some cookies. Kim sat down next to Tommy on the couch, and Kira sat next to Conner on the love seat.

"Mmm, these are great cookies," said Conner.

"Thank you," said Kim, "They are made from a secret recipe direct from the North Pole." The group laughed a little. Kim took a sip of her cocoa and said, "This is the best Christmas I've had in a long time. The only thing that would make this better is if some our old friends were here."

"Yeah," said Tommy, "Speaking of old friends, I got this in the mail today." Tommy reached into his pocket and pulled out a red envelope and handed it to Kim.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Open it."

Kim did and read the letter inside...

Dear Tommy,

As you know the 5th annual Ranger Reunion is coming up and since Kat and I are in charge of planning it this year, we have chosen my cousin's hotel in Peekskill, New York. It's a small inn and she said we could have the whole place to ourselves. The Reunion will take place from January 16 to January 22, 2005. Reservation information is on the other piece of paper included with this letter. We hope to see you then.

Your 'Bro'  
Jason

P.S. Why don't you bring your new Rangers along with you?

"A Reunion?" asked Kim.

"It was Trini's idea," said Tommy, "she thought that all of us original Rangers should get together. The first one was just me, Jason, Billy, Zack, and her. The next year we invited Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Kat, and Tanya."

"Why didn't anybody tell me about them?"

"Well, we didn't know where you were. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

"So? What do you think?"

"I'd love to go and see everyone again."

"How about you guys?"

"Yeah," said Kira.

"It would be cool to meet some of our predecessors," said Trent.

"You can count me in," said Ethan.

"Me too," said Conner.

"What about you Haley?" asked Tommy.

"Sure, it might be fun," she said.

"Good. I'll call and make the reservations tomorrow."

"Tommy?" said Kim.

"Yes?" he staid.

"Do you think you could make the reservation without anyone knowing its me?"

"Why?"

"I want to be a surprise."

"I know," said Kira, "You could make a reservation for seven and instead of giving Kim's name you could give a made up name."

"Like what?"

"How about Elsa Randall?" said Conner. Everyone but Kim laughed.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Elsa Randall is the former Principal of Reefside High," said Tommy, "the reason she's no longer principal is because it turned out she was working for Mesagog, our enemy."

"You really should tell me the whole story about how you all became Rangers," said Kim.

"Well, it all started. When I found the Dino Gems..."

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

A Ranger Reunion: Chapter 2  
By Ryan T. Morris

Summery: A sequel to the popular "A Christmas Reunion." This time, the Dino Thunder Rangers join Kimberly and Tommy as they go to the annual reunion of former Power Rangers (Mighty Morphin and Zeo only) which this year is being held in Peekskill, New York.

Notes: _Power Rangers _and all related characters are the property of The Walt Disney Company. _The Facts of Life _and all related characters are the property of Sony Pictures Television.

Soon it was the week of the Reunion, after the long flight from California to New York, Tommy, Kim, Conner, Kira, Ethan, Haley, and Trent, rented a shuttle van and headed up to the small town of Peekskill. A couple of hours later, they pulled up a gate that had a sign on it that read, "The Little Inn of Peekskill." But, this Inn was anything but little, it resembled a large mansion. The teenage Rangers were stunned as they pulled up the door. "This is where we are staying?" said Conner.

"This place is huge," said Ethan.

"It's bigger than my house," said Kira.

The group got out of the car, got their bags and went inside. There was no one at the front desk, so Tommy rang the bell. A couple of seconds later the manager walked out of the office, "Can I help you?"

"Yes," said Tommy, "We have a reservation."

"Name?"

"Dr. Tommy Oliver."

The man typed Tommy's name in the computer, "Yes, we have your reservation, Dr. Oliver. You'll have rooms 103, 104, and 105. They are located at the top of the stairs and to the right. Do you need some help with your luggage?"

"No, we've got it. Thanks."

Kim stepped up next to Tommy, "Has anyone else checked in yet?"

"Just Mr. Scott, his wife, and daughter."

"Uncle Tommy!" said a girl's voice from behind them. They turned around and saw a 9 year old Asian girl bound down the stairs. Kim's jaw dropped because the little girl looked just like Trini at that age. Just behind the girl was her father, Jason, and her stepmother, Kat, who looked like she was just starting to show.

The girl jumped into Tommy's arms, and he said, "Hey, Short Stuff." Tommy gave her a quick hug and set her back on the ground, "Stephanie, this is your Aunt Kim. She was your mom's best friend."

"Nice to meet you, Aunt Kim," said the young girl, as she offered her hand to Kim

"Nice to meet you too, Stephanie," said Kim, as she shook Stephanie's hand.

"Kim?" said Jason as he walked up to his 'sister' and gave her a hug, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you all," she said.

"Well, you sure did," said Kat, then she hit Tommy on the arm, "Why didn't you tell us she was coming?"

"She swore me to secrecy," said Tommy.

"It's good to see you, Kim," said Kat.

"It's nice to see you too, Kat," said Kim, "How far along are you?"

"4 and a half months."

"How long have you and Jason been married?"

"Almost a year."

"Well, congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Guys," said Tommy, to the teenage Rangers, "This is Jason and Katherine Scott. Jason was the first Red Ranger, and Kat was the second Pink Ranger. Jason and Kat this is Conner McKnight the Red DinoThunder Ranger, Kira Ford the Yellow DinoThunder Ranger, Ethan James the Blue DinoThunder Ranger, Trent Mercer the White DinoThunder Ranger, and our technical expert, Haley Johnson."

The former and current Rangers all shook hands and for the rest of the day the rest of the Ranger family arrived. Next came Rocky & Aisha with their 4 daughters, 4 year old Tamera, 3 year old Adora, 2 year old Sophie, and 6 month old Rosa. After them Zack & Angela arrived with their 7 year old son George. The next group to arrived was Tanya & Adam with their 3 year old daughter Tia and 1 year old Sam. And, lastly Billy arrived. That night after dinner Zack, Kim, Kira, and Aisha entertained the adults in the lounge of the hotel, while the kids stayed upstairs. Stephanie and George stayed in their respective rooms. Adam, Tanya, Rocky, and Aisha took turns looking after their young children.

Stephanie was working on her homework, on her laptop, she yawned and saw the time. It was almost 10:00pm, so she deiced to say goodnight to her dad and step mom.

Meanwhile, down in the lounge, Haley was talking to Jason at the bar, "You know, Jason," she said, "Stephanie is so much older than the other kids. You and Trini must have been very young when she was born."

"We were both 16 when she was conceived," said Jason.

"How did it happen?"

"Well, while we where at the Youth Conference, Trini and I became closer and closer. One night, we were going back to our dorm and we got caught in a sudden down pour. And, that night we made love. Nine months later, Stephanie was born."

"So, she was a mistake?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say she was a mistake."

Stephanie was about to enter the lounge when she heard Jason say, "Nine moths later, Stephanie was born." She stayed out of the lounge for a couple of more seconds and it broke her heart when she heard her father say she was a mistake. Her eyes filed with tears and she ran out the front door of the hotel and into the woods behind the complex.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

A Ranger Reunion: Chapter 3   
By Ryan T. Morris

Summery: A sequel to the popular "A Christmas Reunion." This time, the Dino Thunder Rangers join Kimberly and Tommy as they go to the annual reunion of former Power Rangers (Mighty Morphin and Zeo only) which this year is being held in Peekskill, New York.

Notes: _Power Rangers _and all related characters are the property of The Walt Disney Company. _The Facts of Life _and all related characters are the property of Sony Pictures Television.

After a few minutes of running Stephanie sat down in front of a tree and pulled her knees up to her chest and cried. "I... can't... believe... he... said... I... was... a... mistake..." she sobbed. Then, the woods were filled with a strange blue light. Stephanie looked up and saw the light was coming from a nearby cave. She couldn't explain it but it felt like she was being drawn toward it. She stood up and walked toward the cave. When she was inside the cave the entrance slid closed and it lowered into the ground.

About 10 minutes after Jason and Haley's conversation in the lounge, Jason and Kat walked up to their room. When they opened the door, they saw the lights still on. "Stephanie? What are you still doing up?" said Jason. He looked around the room. "What the? Where could she be?"

Meanwhile, Stephanie walked for a ways and soon she saw what looked like sunlight. She walked toward the light and soon found herself at what looked like the ruins of an ancient temple. She was startled by a screech from over her head she looked up and saw what looked like a giant yellow metal eagle. She watched the large bird and saw it land next to a watering hole and she saw a red lion, a black bison, a white tiger, and a blue shark that was halfway out of the water. "Where am I?"

"You are at the Animarium," said a female voice behind her.

Stephanie turned around and saw a woman wearing a long white gown and a crown of flowers on her head, "Who are you?"

"I am Princess Shayla. I was the mentor of the Wild Force Power Rangers. Now, I keep track of all of the former Power Rangers and help them when I think they need my help."

"So, why am I here? I'm not a former Power Ranger."

"No, but your parents were two of the first Power Rangers. I brought you here because you are confused."

"Confused? I'm not confused. I'm upset and mad at my dad because he thinks I'm a mistake."

"Your father loves you very much, Stephanie. Jason does not think you are a mistake, you are the light of his life."

"Yeah, right."

Princess Shayla walked up to Stephanie, "Take my hand."

"Why?"

"I want to show you how much your father loves you."

"OK." Stephanie took Princess Shayla's hand and they walked toward the entrance to the cave that Stephanie used to enter the Animarium. The cave was filled with the same blue light. They walked through the light and found themselves near the check-in desk at Angel Grove General Hospital. "Why are we here?" asked Stephanie

"Just watch the front door," replied the Princess.

Stephanie watched and was stunned to see her mother and father walking through the front door. Trini was very pregnant and doing her Lamaze breathing.

"That's good, Honey, breath," said Jason, comfortingly.

"Oh, shove it, Jason!" said Trini, "If you ever come near me again..."

The nurse at the desk said, "You must be Ms. Kwan and Mr. Scott. Your doctor called just a short time ago..." A couple of more nurses appeared with a wheelchair and helped Trini sit down and then started to wheel her to Maternity, with Jason close behind. The scene changed and Princess Shayla and Stephanie found themselves in the delivery room. "OK, Trini," said the doctor, "Just one more push."

"You can do it," said Jason, has he held Trini's hand.

Trini pushed and the doctor said, "It's a girl." He cleaned the baby's airway and she cried. The doctor held her up so Jason and Trini could see. Tears of tears start to fill Trini's eyes. "Would you like to cut the cord, Dad?"

Jason smiled, "You bet." He stood up and the doctor showed him where to cut. He did and the doctor tied off the cord and handed the baby to the nurse to clean up. Then, she put the baby in Trini's arms. "She's so beautiful," said Jason, "Just like her mom." He then kissed Trini on the forehead.

"So, what should we name her?" asked Trini.

"I think we should go with your suggestion."

Trini smiled, then the nurse said, "OK, Mom and Dad, what are you going to call her?"

Trini looked at the baby and said, "Stephanie Kimberly Scott."

"I was so small," said 9 year old Stephanie.

"Yes, even from the start your dad loved you," said Princess Shayla, "And he has been there for every important moment of your young life. Your first step, first word, first bad dream, first day of school. And, this moment..." The sights and sounds of the delivery room melted away and soon took the form of the living room at her home in Angel Grove.

Jason and a 5 year old Stephanie were on the couch watching TV when the phone rang.

"That must be your mom," said Jason, as he stood up, "I wonder why she's so late." Jason picked up the phone, "Hello... Yes, this is Jason Scott... Yes, my wife's name is Trini... What? Is she OK?... What?... Yes, I'll be down as soon as possible... Good bye..." He hang up the phone

Little Stephanie looked up at Jason, "Daddy, when's Mommy coming home?"

Jason looked down at his daughter, he had to be strong for her. He knelt down so he could look her in the eye, "Sweetheart, Mommy's has been in a really bad car accident."

"Is she OK?"

"No... The doctors did their best but I'm afraid Mommy died."

Little Stephanie's eyes filled with tears and she started to cry, "Noooo!" then she wrapped around arms around Jason and he wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. A single tear rolled down Jason's cheek as he held her.

"He held you and comforted you all night long," said Princess Shayla.

"Yeah," said the 9 year old Stephanie, "I've always felt loved when my dad hugged me. But, I don't know if I can still trust him again."

"You still think Jason think you're a mistake?" asked the former mentor. Stephanie nodded. "Then there is one more thing you should see."

Stephanie and Princess Shayla soon found themselves in the Scott Family's room at the hotel. Jason and Kat where sitting at a table while a police officer was questioning them. Also, in the room was one of the hotel's owners and Jason's cousin Blair Warner-Warner. "When was the last time you saw Stephanie?"

"I guess it was about 10:00pm," said Jason, "I came up to check on her and she was doing her homework."

"What was she wearing?"

"A yellow sweater and blue jeans."

"One more question... Do either of you have any enemies who could have taken Stephanie?"

"No." said Jason.

"OK, I'll take the picture you gave me and we'll update the Amber Alert."

"Thank you, officer," said Kat.

The officer left and Blair walked over to Jason and Kat, "Are you OK, Jase?"

"Yeah, Blair, thanks for all your help."

"Hey, don't mention it. I'll go get an update from the search party."

"OK," said Jason. Then, Blair left. Jason then looked over at the bed and saw Stephanie's teddy bear sitting on the bed. He stood up, walked over to the bed, picked up the bear, and looked at it. It was a light brown bear that at one time had a bright yellow ribbon around it's neck. He gave it to Stephanie the morning after she was born. He held it tight to his chest, and started to cry.

Kat stood up and helped her husband down on to the bed, she gave him a hug, and said, "Don't worry, they are going to find her."

"It's my fault," said Jason as he cried, "It's my fault she ran away."

"What are you talking about?"

"While I was talking to Haley at the bar, she brought up Stephanie's age. I told her about Trini and I. And Haley said that in way Stephanie was a mistake. I agreed with her."

"Oh, Jason! How could you?"

"I know, I know. But, the thing is that I think Stephanie over heard us."

"Why do you think that?"

"After I said it I thought I heard a small gasp coming from the doorway. I looked but there was no one there."

"Oh my! If I was her and I heard my father say that, I'd be devastated."

Jason started to cry harder, "I love my little girl! All I want is to hold her and tell her that I'm sorry. I want to tell her that she's not a mistake. She's one of the best things that ever happened to me!" Put his head on Kat's lap and continued to cry.

"Now, what do you say?" asked Princess Shayla.

"He does love me," said Stephanie, "I want to go home."

Princess Shayla smiled and waved her hand over Stephanie. Stephanie found herself back in the woods, And she heard voices calling out her name and flashlights scattered though the area. Stephanie recognized one of the closest voices and called out as she headed toward it, "Uncle Tommy!"

A short time latter back in the Scott family's room, Jason was still crying into Kat's lap when the door opened. Kat looked toward the door and smiled, "Jason, look."

Jason looked up and saw Tommy with Stephanie standing in front of him. He quickly ran over to his daughter and threw his arms around her. Stephanie cried, "I'm sorry I ran away."

"I'm sorry I made you run away," said Jason, "Can you ever forgive me for calling you a mistake?"

"Yes, I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Stephanie."

THE END.


End file.
